Just Plain Batty
by Red Witch
Summary: When Trinity comes over to the Institute to play and wreak their special brand of havoc, little does anyone know that for once their insanity will be put to good use! Especially against a dangerous intruder!


**The disclaimer telling all of you that I don't own any X-Men Evolution or GI Joe characters has taken off for warmer weather. And if you are looking for deep moving meaningful angst you might want to take off to another fic. If you're looking for strange situations, a few cheap laughs and a little character torture…Well you've pretty much found what you're looking for.**

**Just Plain Batty**

"This Shakespeare stuff is so stupid," Tabitha said to Rogue as they walked the halls. "I don't care what anybody says, this guy **had** to be on drugs! I mean look how this Macbeth play starts. Three witches just sitting around a boiling pot saying stupid rhymes? How realistic is that?"

As they turned the corner they saw Trinity working on something in the halls. _"Ding dong, dong ding we're the queens of everything!" _ They sang out laughing. A spark of electricity could be seen and they laughed some more.

Rogue looked at Tabitha. "Maybe Shakespeare had sisters?"

"That would explain a few of his plots," Tabitha said. "All right you three little horrors, what are you doing now?"

"Besides being over here to drive us crazy when you're not supposed to," Rogue folded her arms.

"We're planning on conquering the toy market," Brittany said.

"Well it beats them planning on conquering the neighbors' back yard," Rogue said. "I'll bite, how are you gonna do this?"

"We made our own doll," Daria showed them. "She even talks."

"Oh really?" Tabitha looked at it. "Can't be any lamer than a talking Barbie."

She pressed the button a few times and it spoke. "What kind of gun should we use today? Let's set fire to the cafeteria. How fat do you think our teacher is? I wonder what that boy looks like naked? Aren't explosions fun?"

"Well it's not lame I'll give them that," Rogue looked at it.

She pressed the button next. The doll cheerfully said. "Down with the Board of Education! Anarchy now!"

"What's the doll's name? Psychotic Suzy?" Rogue asked.

Tabitha looked at the doll and pressed the button again. It said. "I like blowing stuff up! How about you?"

"I gotta admit I'm really starting to get attached to this thing," Tabitha chuckled. "Man I wish I had one of these when I was little."

"Why are you working on this **here?**" Rogue asked.

"Because there are bats in Forge's lab," Quinn said matter of factly.

"AAGGHHHHH!" A loud scream could be heard.

"They must have gotten out already," Brittany said.

Jean stormed around the corner with Scott in tow. "TRINITY!" She shouted.

"Uh oh…" Daria blinked.

"Bye now!" Quinn said as the Triplets took off.

"COME BACK HERE YOU LITTLE DELIQUENTS!" Scott shouted as he and Jean ran after them.

"Should we follow them?" Rogue asked Tabitha.

"Why not? Beats watching TV," Tabitha shrugged. They followed them to the kitchen. Jean and Scott had cornered the girls. Althea, Wanda, Fred, Todd and Arcade watched with interest as they ate some ice cream sundaes.

"Okay what did they do **now?**" Althea asked as she munched on her sundae.

"Before or after they tied Bobby up and locked him in the closet?" Scott grumbled.

"Again?" Todd asked. "Did they get Gambit too?"

"No, not this time," Jean sighed. "But they did superglue Roberto to my bedroom door!"

"Was he wearing anything besides underwear?" Wanda asked.

"What do **you** think?" Jean asked. "And why are you guys here?"

"Having a snack, duh," Fred said.

"Where's the rest of the Stupid Squad?" Scott snapped.

"I dunno," Althea quipped. "What do you X-Men **usually** do around this time?"

"Just walked right into that one didn't I?" Scott sighed.

"Like a bird into a glass door that's just been cleaned," Fred remarked.

"Lance and Spyder are on an overnight camping trip with Spirit," Wanda explained. "Lina's practicing her bandaging on Angelica, who flew straight into the obstacle course again. Foresight's doing more physical therapy. Cover Girl is in therapy. The Blind Master is in a bar somewhere. Roadblock and Low Light are either tracking him down or joining him. Shipwreck and my brother are back at the base doing KP duty after an incident with a dozen bananas, General Hawk's jeep and a blow up doll…"

"I don't wanna know…" Scott said. "Well at least Storm's off the hook for today."

"I wouldn't bet on that," Todd snickered.

"Fine we'll all get some shakes," Ororo sighed as she walked in with Xi, Bazooka and Jamie behind her. They were all wearing cowboy hats and vests. Everyone looked at her. "I got roped into playing cowboys. Don't ask."

"Yeah Bazooka can be very persuasive," Jamie nodded.

"See what I mean?" Scott said. "You guys just can't come over here and cause trouble whenever you feel like it! At least you're not supposed to anymore!"

"So it has nothing to do with the bats huh?" Brittany said. Daria elbowed her.

"WHAT BATS?" Ororo yelled.

"AAAHHHHHH!" Kitty screamed from the halls.

"The ones that are probably chasing Kitty now," Daria said.

"We did tell her there was a surprise in Forge's lab," Quinn grinned.

"You let bats loose in the mansion?" Scott startled.

"So? I'll take **them **over the Misfits any day," Rogue shrugged.

"GET THEM OUT OF HERE!" Kitty screamed outside. "THEY'RE DANGEROUS AND THEY SMELL AND THEY'LL GET IN MY HAIR!"

"They're not the only thing that's getting in our hair," Scott glared at the Misfits.

"Do you people have nothing better to do than to figure out ways to make our lives miserable?" Jean snapped.

"That's pretty much it," Arcade said. "Especially since General Hawk banned the game Hide and Seek Sgt. Snuffles."

"Why would you do something so crazy?" Scott asked.

"Well we were bored and we thought there had to be a way of playing with Beach Head so…" Fred began.

"Not **that!**" Scott snapped. "The bats! I want to know about the bats! Why they would let bats loose inside here!"

"We were bored," Daria said simply.

"Thought it would be fun," Quinn said.

"Duh," Brittany folded her arms.

"Of course," Scott slapped his hand on his forehead. "What was I **thinking **asking a question like that?"

"You do that a lot," Fred remarked. "Ask without thinking. Maybe you should use Mr. Brain more often?"

"Maybe you should use Mr. Fork less often!" Scott snapped.

"Hey look Blob, Mr. Anal Retentive finally learned a fat joke," Todd said sarcastically.

"Well it's no surprise," Fred told him. "Jean has been putting on a few pounds lately." Both laughed and gave each other a high five.

"I will not kill them," Jean closed her eyes and muttered to herself. "I will not kill them…"

"All right," Ororo glared at the Misfits. "Obviously a talk about respecting other people's private homes is **way overdue!** After we take care of the bats, we are all going to have a long talk with General Hawk about your behavior!"

"Who do you think told us to come over here in the first place?" Wanda asked.

"Yeah he even said to bring the bats," Quinn said.

"That's not what he said," Brittany corrected her. "He said he didn't **care **if we put them in the X-Mansion as long as we got them out of the motor pool."

"There's a difference?" Daria asked.

"CHARLES!" Ororo shouted, storming out the kitchen door. "CHARLES!"

"Way to go guys!" Arcade snapped at the Triplets. "You know she's cracking up after what happened to Evan! Doing something like this might send her over the edge!"

"She is **not** cracking up!" Scott snapped. "**I **may be cracking up but she **isn't!**"

RRUMMMMBBLEEEE

"Tell that to the clouds outside," Daria pointed.

"That's not the clouds," Jean looked outside. "The sky is clear."

The alarm sounded. "Oh no…" Scott groaned. They ran outside and saw that the Juggernaut was very effectively making his way through the mansion's security system.

"Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrreeee's Juggy!" Juggernaut shouted as he pounded the final laser. "I'm bored, so I think I'll visit my brother and his brats and pound his little mansion into the ground!"

"Don't people have better things to do than trash our home?" Rogue grumbled.

"Oh I am gonna enjoy this," Juggernaut cracked his knuckles. "I'd like to see you try!"

"Okay!" The Triplets said at the same time as they flew over him.

"Trinity! Wait!" Jean shouted.

"Hold on Red," Althea stopped her. "Let's give them a chance."

"Are you crazy?" Scott asked.

"Not as crazy as they are," Althea said.

"Oh look at the cute little Power Puff Squad!" Juggernaut mocked. "What are you gonna do? Cute me to death?"

"Well…" Quinn took out a whistle.

"We could do this!" Daria took out another whistle.

"Call in the troops!" Brittany took out her whistle. They blew on it at the same time. Nothing could be heard.

"You gotta be kidding me!" Juggernaut laughed. "That stupid whistle doesn't even work!"

"Oh it works all right," Daria grinned as the sound of loud squeaking could be heard from inside the mansion.

"We made them especially to call our friends," Quinn opened the mansion door.

"They love to meet new people," Brittany grinned as a huge flock of bats flew out of the mansion and straight at Juggernaut.

"AGGGHH! GET 'EM OFF ME!" Juggernaut screamed as he tried to brush the bats away from his face. "YOU STUPID RATS WITH WINGS! AGGGGH! GET YOUR DISEASED FANGS AWAY FROM ME! AAHHHHHH! THEY'RE GONNA SUCK MY BLOOD! THEY'RE GONNA SUCK MY BLOOD! EEEEEEEEEK!"

"Wow I didn't know the Juggernaut could scream that high," Quinn said.

"He screams louder than Toad," Wanda blinked.

"He does not!" Todd snapped.

"I'LL BE BACK CHARLES!" Juggernaut screamed as he ran away with the bats tailing him. "I'LL BE BACK AS SOON AS I GET SOME DECENT DISINFECTANT! AAAHHHH!"

"Well that's something you don't see everyday," Rogue blinked.

"You know for a big guy, he can run pretty fast," Arcade noticed.

"Trinity, how did you know that bats are the one thing Juggernaut is extremely phobic about?" Xavier asked as he wheeled up to them.

"Just a lucky guess," Brittany shrugged.

"Lucky doesn't even **begin** to describe it…" Scott groaned.


End file.
